


Frosty Tears, Christmas Cheer

by boyslushie



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorating, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, slight angst, the Trixanie is extremely small and can be read as either platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9003940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslushie/pseuds/boyslushie
Summary: Sportacus accidentally breaks something of personal significance to Stephanie, and Robbie is there to make things better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have more to do with Christmas lights, but it just didn't happen. Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, it was. Happy Holidays!

Sportacus had absolutely put him up to this. Robbie didn't want to be in the middle of town, spending his Christmas Eve with the ridiculous blue elf, putting up Christmas lights in the town square. It was so cold out here, he felt like his fingers were going to break off if he stayed out in this awful snow for much longer. Sportacus had practically begged him to help him with the lights, telling him that it would be fun, and mostly quiet, going as far as to promise him that after they were done, they could go for a walk in the snow! He was going to tell him no, but something about the way his blue eyes shined under the street lamp with an excited childish smile and the way he blushed from the cold, regardless of his scarf, hat, gloves, and jacket. He gave in, like he always did when Sportacus looked at him like _that_. And now he was here, high upon a ladder, stringing colorful lights around a giant tree. He wanted to walk away, go home and rest from all the work of decorating the town, but he looked down to where Sportacus was happily bouncing around, hanging ornaments on the tree branches and instead settled for glaring at him as fondly as you can glare at someone. He turned back to the lights, weaving them through the branches until he couldn't reach anymore.

 

“Great, I’m going to have to move the whole ladder again…. Maybe if I just reach a little further….” He said to himself, leaning to his left as far as he could and throwing the string of lights, suddenly losing his footing and causing the ladder to start tipping.

 

“No no no no no no! Sportacus?!” He yelped, slipping off the ladder before it would fall down on top of him, and falling directly over him. Sportacus’ crystal only managed to beep once before he lept up, dropping the ornament in his hand to the ground. He winced at the sound of glass breaking, but caught Robbie before he could hit the ground. He stepped back to keep his balance, crunching a shard of glass under the heel of his boot. That’s definitely not good. He gently set Robbie on his feet. 

 

“Robbie, are you alright? That was quite the fall!” He asked, concerned. Robbie shrugged him off.

 

“I’m just fine. Thank you for catching me, I guess.” Robbie blushed, turning away. Sportacus smiled.

 

“Of course. How exactly did you end up falling, though?” He responded. Robbie waved his hand.

 

“Those stupid lights aren't worth moving the ladder every five minutes. I just reached a bit further than the ladder would let me.” Robbie admitted. He glanced at the shiny shards of glass scattered behind Sportacus. 

 

“What is… er, _was_ that?” He questioned. Sportacus looked down, very carefully picking up the biggest shard. He heard footsteps approaching, crunching in the snow that had been shoveled to the outer edges of the square.

 

“Hi Sportacus, hi Robbie!” Stephanie chirped, waving at the two men huddled together by the tree. Sportacus turned quickly, hiding his hands behind his back and faking a wide grin. Bad idea. He winced as the shard of decorative glass sliced into his palm. Stephanie noticed.

 

“Sportacus, why do you look like that, are you ok?” She fretted, sprinting the short distance to him.

 

“Wh- let me see your hand! Is it hurt?” she pressed, growing even more worried. Sportacus didn’t look at her, holding his head up and keeping his hands firmly behind his back, despite the stinging, bleeding gash. Robbie noticed the blood dripping and gasped, taking Sportacus’ wrist before he had time to react. He uncurled his fingers, revealing the sharp, glittery, pink remains of an ornament. Stephanie gasped.

 

“Sportacus, we need to get you bandaged up, here I’ve go-”

 

“Was that the ornament that my grandma made me…?” Stephanie asked, sounding like she was about to cry. Sportacus opened his mouth to respond, but found he couldn’t as she walked to the shards, finding the broken pieces, all covered with the intricate designs it once displayed. He heard her sniffle and his heart felt like it had snapped in two.

 

“You broke it.” she stated flatly, eyes glued to the pieces on the stone pathway.

 

“Stephanie, I didn’t mean to… Robbie was in trouble and I had to catch him, I-” 

 

“Save it. Now I know it’s because of both of you.” She said, voice breaking as she started to cry. She turned and ran away, wiping tears from her eyes. Sportacus reached, about to chase after her himself, but Robbie stopped him, yanking his arm back.

 

“Not you, Mister. I’m taking you to get that hand patched up. The pixie’s other little friends will talk some sense into her, I’m sure. Come along.” Robbie said, pulling him in the direction of his hatch on the outskirts of town. Sportacus was reluctant, but didn’t fight back, knowing that this time, Robbie was right.

 

•••

 

“Stephanie, what happened?” Pixel asked as Stephanie push past him and Ziggy. She was about to completely brush off the whole group when Trixie blocked her path with open arms and a concerned tone.

 

“Pinky, please. Are you alright?” Trixie asked. Stephanie crumbled, letting herself fall against Trixie as she cried. Trixie hugged her tight, rubbing her back and signaling for the other kids to keep a few steps back. 

 

“I went to ask Sportacus and Robbie if they wanted to join us for ice skating tomorrow, but when I got there, Sportacus was acting weird and his hand was bleeding because he and Robbie broke the ornament my grandma made for me back in New York…” she sniffled. Trixie scoffed, disbelieving.

 

“Did they break it on _purpose?_ “ Trixie questioned.

 

“Well… no. I think Sportacus was trying to tell me that it was an accident. Robbie fell off of a ladder or something, I… cut him off before he could completely explain it….” Stephanie grumbled sheepishly. Trixie held the pink clad girl out at arms length. 

 

“Steph. You need to go apologize, they clearly didn’t mean to break it, Sportacus would never do that. And cutting him off like that was really rude.” Trixie chided her. Stephanie nodded, letting Trixie reach up and wipe the tears off her cheeks. 

 

•••

 

“You really don’t have to do this, Robbie. Thank you.” Sportacus smiled as Robbie cleaned his wounded hand. He winced as he dabbed at it with disinfectant. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Maybe just try not to slice yourself open next time.” Robbie replied, picking up the roll of gauze and patching up the gash. When he peered up, Sportacus was staring at the floor sullenly. He still held his hand in his own, and gently ran his thumb over his fingers.

 

“Are you still worried about her?” Robbie asked quietly. Sportacus nodded and looked at him, a sad look in his usually energetic blue eyes. Robbie sighed and gave him a small encouraging smile, making Sportacus’ cheeks flush red.

 

“Don’t worry too much, her noisy little friend’s will help her realize that ‘friendship’-” he tried not to gag at the word. “is more important than an object, no matter how significant. And if she’s still upset with us when we next see her, then I’ll talk to her, alright?” Robbie assured him. 

 

“Okay, Robbie.” Sportacus conceded. Robbie smiled and placed a kiss over the bandaged wound, making Sportacus blush brightly. Robbie smiled up at him and stood, walking over to his chair and picking up a magazine.

 

“You can stick around here for a while if you’d like, though it’s getting rather close to 8:08. You may want to head back to your ship soon.” Robbie offered. Sportacus kicked his legs into the air idly as they dangled over the edge of Robbie’s workbench. He sighed, fairly content.

 

“I think I’d like to stay here just a short while longer, if that's alright with you.”

 

•••

 

It was morning already, and Stephanie found Sportacus running laps around the sport's field, doing any activities he could manage without his left hand. She felt really bad about having ditched him while he was injured. 

 

“G-good morning, Sportacus!” She called, giving him a small wave. Sportacus looked over and smiled.

 

“Good morning Stephanie! How are you today?” He asked innocently, smiling as bright as ever.

 

“I’m sorry.” She blurted. Sportacus’ smile wavered as tears pricked her eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you and being mad. I know it was an accident but I just didn’t want to listen.” She sniffled. Sportacus rested a hand gently on her arm, kneeling down to eye level with her.

 

“I’m sorry too, for breaking it. I hope you’ll forgive me.” Stephanie smiled wide and wrapped her arms around him, springing into a hug.

 

“Of course I forgive you, Sportacus.”

 

•••

 

That night, the annual LazyTown Christmas party was in full swing! The children laughed and played, Trixie was trying to pull a gift addressed to Ms. Busybody out of Stingy’s hands, and the adults chattered away in a big circle. Except for Sportacus and Robbie. Sportacus was vigilantly watching over the kids, making sure nobody was getting hurt. His hand wasn’t entirely healed, but it certainly looked a lot better, he ran his thumb over the scarring wound, right where Robbie had kissed him. Abruptly jarring him from his thoughts, his stomach grumbled loudly. He walked through the crowd, heading towards the snack table for a bite of sportscandy, but noticed Robbie standing against a wall with a drink in hand, looking entirely disinterested in the party. He thought for a second, grabbing some apple slices and eating them quickly before walking up to him.

 

“Hey Robbie, would you mind stepping outside with me for a minute?” Sportacus asked, queueing a surprised look from Robbie. He followed Sportacus out the main door and into the cold night. 

 

“We never did get to go on that peaceful walk I promised you after decorating. I figured I more than owed you after you helped me out with my hand- and Stephanie.” Sportacus admitted, blushing slightly. He thought again about the way Robbie had sweetly kissed his hand, almost as if in promise of healing him. 

 

“Is that what we’re doing now? Won’t the kids miss you?” Robbie asked, confused yet flattered. Sportacus shook his head. 

 

“The kids will be just fine, but you seemed rather unhappy. You always do seem to prefer peace and quiet.” He answered. Robbie just nodded his response. They walked side by side in a comfortable silence for several minutes, only the sounds of breathing and crunching snow beneath their feet to accompany them. Robbie suddenly cleared his throat, stopping in the square where he had finished decorating the tree without Sportacus, without his knowledge. Sportacus looked around in awe, it was gorgeous.

"Woah... Robbie, this looks incredible!" Sportacus chirped excitedly. Robbie grinned. 

 

“Thank you! But, I have to ask... uhm, did I weird you out at all the other night?” Robbie questioned, sounding slightly nervous. Sportacus turned to him and cocked his head to the side slightly.

 

“How so?” 

 

“You know, when I kissed your hand?” Robbie blushed, his voice quieting at the end of the sentence. Sportacus smiled at him softly.

 

“Of course not, it was a sweet gesture.” Sportacus replied, gently picking up Robbie’s hand in his own.

 

“I hope you don’t mind if I do the same.” He said, bringing his hand up to his lips and planting a kiss on each individual knuckle. Robbie blushed furiously, trying to look away but not daring to move his hand. How dare the elf be so lovely towards him.

 

“I-I don’t mind at all, but might I ask why you’re doing this? I’m not hurt.” Robbie attempted to argue. Sportacus just giggled.

 

“As thanks, of course.”

 

“Well you gave me more than I gave you, maybe I should return the extras.” Robbie responded coyly.

 

“Robbie, are you saying you want to kiss me?” Sportacus smirked with fondness in his eyes.

 

“Are you saying you want me to kiss you?” He asked.

 

“I am.” Sportacus returned. Robbie's cheeks were flushed a dark red as he leaned forward, Sportacus elevating himself slightly on the tips of his toes. Hesitantly, their lips met. It was a soft kiss, their lips chapped from the snowy weather, cheeks cold and breath warm. Yet, it was perfect. They pulled away after several moments, Sportacus smiling fondly, his eyes shimmering under the Christmas lights, both of their cheeks flushed a deep red. 

 

“Maybe we should head back, before anybody worries and comes out to find us making out in the snow like a couple of losers in one of those Hallmark movies.” Robbie teased. Sportacus shook his head and laughed. 

 

“I guess so, though I wouldn’t so much mind being one of those ‘losers’ with you.” Sportacus chuckled. Robbie groaned, but smiled nonetheless, taking the shorter’s hand as they walked off, back towards City Hall. They reached the door, still hand in hand, Robbie smiled down at him. He leaned down and kissed Sportacus on the cheek before opening the door and ushering the sports elf inside, following right behind.


End file.
